


Down Payment

by Varewulf



Category: Fate/Extella, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dick Growth, F/F, Hakuno/Nero/Salter, NSFW, Smut, Threesome, Yuri, let Nero fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Hakuno tries her first threesome with Nero and Artoria Alter, but is she truly ready for what is in store?Bonus bit with Hakuno and Tamamo at the end.Technically part of the SE.RA.PH. At Peace setting, but I don't tend to make Explicit fics listed as part of the series, in case people would rather not have it pop up when they hit Next.





	Down Payment

**Author's Note:**

> While this is something I have considered for a while, it was only a few days ago that I finally got an idea for a Hakuno/Nero/Salter threesome that I thought could work. I had wondered if I was ever going to go there at all, but here we are.
> 
> Last time I wrote explicit Hakuno/Nero smut, it was Hakuno taking charge, but I figured that this time I'd do what I consider the more typical scenario: Nero being in control. With Salter helping out. Hakuno's in for quite a ride.
> 
> Now I know there is some split in the consensus on Nero in bed, with some people feeling quite strongly that Nero is absolutely a bottom, but personally I envision her differently. That even though Hakuno has an easy time teasing her on the streets, she takes control in the sheets to make up for it.
> 
> The Tamamo bit at the end was a bit of a last-minute idea, but I figured it was a nice way to wind down, and I haven't really given Tamamo a lot to do in these fics. Though for Hakuno it could be considered a bit of winding back up. Both of her wives can be quite lustful, after all.

Kishinami Hakuno writhed on the bed. The Emperor of Roses was between her legs, and using that amazingly dexterous tongue of hers to great effect. Every time it slid between her lips, or teased her bud, she felt a tingle going up her spine. The hot breath, and muffled moans, just made her want to squirm even more.

The two of them were not alone this time. It was the first time Hakuno tried going to bed with both Nero, and Artoria Alter. The latter of which was currently serving Nero similarly to how the Emperor was toying with Hakuno.

When Hakuno had finally worked up the determination to ask, even though there had been an open invitation, she had expected some hesitation or push-back from Artoria, but she had agreed so easily that it sort of made Hakuno worried.

But right now such worries were thoroughly pushed out of her mind as she had a hard time focusing on anything except the sensations in her pelvis, and the climax they were building up to. It was starting to feel achingly close now.

"N-Nerooo~" she moaned, and tried to raise her hips, but Nero's arms were wrapped around her thighs to hold her in place.

"Umu~ I can feel your eagerness, Praetor," Nero teased, though it was a little undercut by her letting out a loud moan of her own. Seemed like Artoria had managed to hit a sensitive spot. Things vibrated as Nero pressed her mouth against Hakuno's pussy.

As she could feel release rapidly approaching, Hakuno tried to find something to grab onto, as if she had a need to brace herself. One hand reached for the headboard behind her, and the other for the back of Nero's head.

She cried out as she hit the peak, with only her grip on the headboard stopping her from curling up. Her limbs lost some of their strength afterwards, and she ended up twitching helplessly. Looking down at Nero, she figured that she must have cum too at some point during that, considering how she was panting. Though she recovered faster, as Servants had a stronger constitution than regular people. Hakuno felt both impressed, and a little envious.

"You seem to have enjoyed yourself, Praetor. Umu, umu." Nero looks quite pleased. "But now... what do you think about _me_ using _your_ little trick?" She pushed herself upright, revealing a very prominent, and erect, cock. Hakuno wasn't sure when she had grown that.

It was true that Hakuno had done the same before, but... "I-isn't it a little big?" Hakuno asked between heated breaths. She wasn't sure if that wasn't going to fit in her.

"I am confident it will not pose a problem," Nero said, and she certainly had a very confident expression.

Hakuno couldn't deny that she felt curious. It would be her first time on the receiving end. Strange that it hadn't come up earlier, when she thought about it. "Okay, just..." she swallowed. "Go slow." It truly looked quite big. Maybe Nero's ego demanded no less.

"Umu~ Do not worry, Praetor." Nero grabbed onto Hakuno's still-weak legs, and pulled her into a better position.

"You should put your mouth to better use, Kishinami," a voice suddenly said, and Hakuno saw Artoria was suddenly right up close. She had almost forgotten the other Saber was there.

Artoria moved her crotch over Hakuno's head, facing Nero, and lowered herself down. "I've sworn to make you pay for all the disrespect you've shown me," she said. For a moment Hakuno worried she was going to get crushed or suffocated, but Artoria stopped just short, and settled herself into a comfortable position. "I shall consider this a down payment," she declared, in a way that almost sounded like a joke.

Hakuno reached up to grab onto Artoria's hips, and get started. It was certainly quite the view. Almost in spite of her ashen skin, Artoria's pussy was still a pretty pink colour. When Hakuno touched her tongue to it, Artoria let out a soft moan that seemed entirely at odds with her usual demeanour. She hadn't known the dark Saber could produce such sounds. This could be quite fun.

Mere moments after she got into it, Hakuno felt the sensation of something pushing against her, and inside her, down below. Nero had gotten started too. Even though she was mercifully taking it slow, it was still a lot to take in. Both literally and figuratively.

Hakuno's grip on Artoria tightened, and she buried her face a little deeper in those soft folds. The taste was pleasantly sweet, and she pushed her tongue inside to get a richer sample of it.

"You're... pretty good... at this..." Artoria said, already breathing heavy. She must have gotten worked up while was she eating out Nero.

When Nero finally bottomed out inside Hakuno, she paused. "Umu... it's a bit tight... are you okay, Praetor?" she asked.

Hakuno managed to pull her mouth away enough to say a few words. "I'm... fine..." she said breathlessly. Nero was right that it was a tight fit, but while it would take a bit of getting used to, it wasn't painful. Just full. Very full.

"Umu! Then... here goes..." Nero hips started moving, and the way the cock stroked against her vaginal walls made Hakuno bury her face in Artoria's pussy again as she moaned deeply. The lips were very puffy, and she could feel Artoria shudder.

"Ah... already..." The King of Knights moaned, and Hakuno's face was practically splashed as Artoria came on top of her. After taking a moment to catch her breath, Artoria said: "Keep going."

It was a little hard for Hakuno to focus, but she obliged, and put her tongue back to work. Nero gradually moved faster, and more confidently, which definitely wasn't helping her focus any.

On top of that she could suddenly feel hands on her breasts. They were a bit rough, but not painfully so.

"I think... we're about the same size..." Artoria said, kneading the soft mounds of flesh. "Unlike that monster over there..."

While Hakuno couldn't see, she still knew well what Artoria was referring to.

"Umu?" came an inquisitive noise from Nero. Maybe she was a little too absorbed in what she was doing to hear what was said.

"Your boobs are too big," Artoria said in a dry, but surprisingly playful tone.

"Umu!" Nero seemed to take it as a compliment. "Ah! P-Praetor, you're squeezing..." she suddenly exclaimed.

Hakuno could feel she was getting close to cumming again, and couldn't help herself. Especially since Nero seemed to swell a little bigger in response. The thought of Nero cumming inside her made her feel a little extra turned on, as she imagined what it might feel like. Though she tried, she wasn't able to hold on until Nero got there, and ended up cumming first. Not that she was kept waiting long.

"I-if you milk me... like that... I can't... I'm going to..." Nero groaned, and Hakuno could feel something hot shoot inside while she was still cumming. She wasn't quite aware what she was doing to Artoria during this, but the Alter had another climax on top of Hakuno not long after the other two.

Things calmed down after that. For a short while.

"Umu~" Nero sounded happy. "Now let's switch around a bit." But she wasn't satisfied.

"Agreed," Artoria said.

Hakuno resigned herself to not getting any rest yet.

* * *

Hakuno nearly stumbled as she made her way down the corridor. She was absolutely 'walking a bit funny', as they said. So much of her felt sore, even places she didn't know could feel sore. Why did Servants have to have so much stamina? They had fucked her in so many ways. She had been completely at their mercy. But it had felt amazing, so she certainly wasn't going to forget the experience any time soon. It had been some interesting new firsts.

Afterwards they had cleaned up, and Hakuno had pulled on her white dress. It seemed like the least likely to chafe. And now she had a different need. She reached her destination, and hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door.

"Come in~" A chirpy voice responded.

Hakuno opened the door, and stepped inside.

A gasp came from the occupant of the room. "Husband! How dare you come here reeking of someone else's sex?" A blue-clad foxwoman exclaimed, and her lips formed into a pout.

Hakuno flinched.

"I jest, dear," Tamamo said, both her voice and expression softening. "You are always welcome at my door." Her smile looked genuine. "Did you have fun?" she asked playfully.

Hakuno slowly walked closer. "I did, but..." She started to blush.

"But?" Tamamo tilted her head to the side.

"But I'm rather sore now..." Hakuno admitted, blushing quite deep now. "And I was... um... hoping you could help..."

Tamamo's eyes twinkled. "Say no more," she said, and got up. She stepped over to Hakuno, and stroked her chin softly. "Quite a shameless Husband, aren't you? Coming here with such a request. Knowing that I would never turn you down," she teased, and gave Hakuno a kiss.

Hakuno couldn't deny Tamamo's words, though she felt a little guilty about it.

"Come on," Tamamo gently took Hakuno's hand. "Let's draw a bath, and get ready. I'll take good care of you~"

While there were large common baths too, with this being a Roman-inspired palace, each suite had its own bathroom as well. Tamamo had a fairly large bathtub installed in hers, which could comfortably fit two people. The two of them would regularly relax in there when Hakuno spent the night in her chambers.

One of the taps on Tamamo's tub dispensed rejuvenating spring water. Hakuno wasn't exactly sure where it came from, and all Tamamo would say was that it was a secret.

Hakuno carefully pulled her dress off, and found that by the time she was done, Tamamo had already disrobed, and was easing herself into the water.

"Do come in, Husband," the fox beckoned.

Hakuno followed suit, and got into a comfortable position with her back resting against Tamamo. It was incredible how soft she was.

"Now then, where are you sore?" Tamamo asked.

"Um... kinda all over... but mostly my chest, and crotch," Hakuno said. There was no reason to hide it. The two Sabers had really worked her over.

Tamamo giggled. "I guess it's my turn, then," she said. "I'll make it _all_ better." She rubbed her hands together. "Tamamo no Mae's secret Noble Phantasm: Magic Hands."

When Tamamo's hands moved to her shoulders, Hakuno could feel a soothing warmth emanating from them.

Tamamo gently rubbed and stroked Hakuno's arms, and the soreness started fading immediately. The hands moved onto Hakuno's neck, collarbone, and then onto her chest. Gradually bringing relief to the various body parts. She moaned softly as Tamamo worked her magic.

"I don't like sharing you, you know," Tamamo said in a soft tone.

"I know," Hakuno replied.

"I only do so because I love you so much."

"I know."

One of Tamamo's hands slowly glided over Hakuno's abdomen, soothing the abused muscles. "You are very important to me."

"Tamamo..."

The hand reached Hakuno's sore groin.

"T-Tamamo~"

"That's it. Moan my name just like that. I'm sure you won't mind me indulging a little." Tamamo nibbled on Hakuno's ear. "Do not worry. I shall be very gentle, and leave you feeling refreshed. My dear, precious Hakuno."

Skilled, careful fingers rubbed Hakuno's sensitive pussy. The other hand lovingly caressed her breasts. Tamamo's magic touch felt heavenly in their intimate embrace.


End file.
